


Softly

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has changed, but their purpose is still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako and Raleigh are new parents by the time the kaiju and company find away back to our world. The first time they have to leave kid/kids behind when going out to fight kaiju.

The sound of a lullaby wakes him. 

He opens his eyes to see his wife sitting on the edge of their bed. In the shatterdome space is hard to come by and the two rooms they’ve been given is a huge boon. Their apartment isn’t massive, but this seems almost claustrophobic. Still it’s safe and that is what matters the most.

He pushes himself up and comes over to her, sitting down. She turns her head and looks at him, silence falling over them. They’re in what might be the most protected place in the world. But that protection comes at a price. Gipsy Tango is launching tomorrow and they will be pilots again. He’s not worried about them piloting or their ability to destroy what comes in their path. But they’re going to be targets for what they did. 

A soft sound draws his attention to Mako’s arms. Their son gives a tiny yawn and blinks back up at them. He’s so tiny it blows Raleigh’s mind half the time, almost as much as the idea that the person in his wife’s arms is someone they created. He reaches out and brushes a finger across his cheek and the baby gives a toothless grin. Mako smiles down at him, even as tears shine in her eyes. 

"I don’t want to leave him," she admits. 

Raleigh nods, not trusting his voice. He doesn’t want to leave him either. He especially doesn’t want Mako up in the cockpit with him tomorrow. Their son is barely five months old and though Mako is tougher and pushes herself harder than anyone should, his birth was difficult. She’s still recovering. But his last attempt at broaching the subject had made it clear that Mako would be in the cockpit with him and their son would be waiting for them when they got back. 

"Newt will be good with him," he says, “show him all the cool stuff in the lab."

"He’s going to wind up a Kaiju groupie," she says.

"As long as he doesn’t get tattoos of them," Raleigh says, shifting so his robotic arm is around Mako’s shoulder. The skin makes it so it’s almost impossible to tell, and it means he’s a bit less of a liability. Mako turns her face into his shoulder, her lips pressing softly to the scar that outlines his joint, “he’ll be fine," he says, “we’ll all be fine. Back before you know it."

She takes the comfort for what it is and he loves her for that. They both know there’s a good chance they won’t be coming home tomorrow, that this could be their last night at as a family. The thought makes him ache in a way that has nothing to do with his old injuries. But Mako is strong and Gipsy Tango is too. She’s a mash up of Danger and Coyote, of the people who have made them who they are. 

And he will do anything to make sure his son does not need to grow up to become a Ranger like him.


End file.
